The exhaust gases released into the atmosphere by an internal combustion engine, include particulates, nitrogen oxides (NOX) and other pollutants. Legislation has been passed to reduce the amount of pollutants that may be released into the atmosphere. See e.g., the Environmental Protection Agency's (EPA) Tier II (40 C.F.R. 92), Tier III (40 C.F.R. 1033), and Tier IV (40 C.F.R. 1033) emission requirements, as well as the European Commission (EURO) Tier IIIb emission requirements. While this problem exists for all internal combustion engines, it is especially pronounced in two-stroke engines, particularly diesel engines, but also gasoline-burning two-stroke engines.
Systems such as catalytic exhaust systems and exhaust filter systems to control the scavenging and mixing processes in the cylinder have been implemented which reduce these pollutants, but at the expense of fuel efficiency. Moreover, such traditional solutions do not address problems with the fuel injection systems such as increased injector fouling tendency and the premature wearing of the injectors, due to the continued presence of particle matter in each cylinder for each cycle of engine operation. The present disclosure is intended to address these problems, as well as the emissions problem.